Three years without your puzzle heart (Book 3 of the Siren Series)
by Cranenigma'ssister
Summary: Its been three years since Jane Johnson, singer, and girlfriend to Edward Nigma, died. But Ra's al Ghul made her immortal. And get this. Jane is actually Ra's long lost sister. Once she was back to life and on her feet, she set her goal to find her boyfriend.Edward Nigma was not well. He stayed in his room for years. The only way for him to get out, is for Jane to come to him.
1. Three whole years without her

Its been three whole years.

Three whole fucking years without her.

Ive been locked up in my room. Havent showered, shaved, nothing. Except for eating. EVeryone tried to lure m out of the room. It wasnt possible.

They soon gave up when they realized how broken I was.

They told me, to move on. But I couldnt. She took my heart with her.

Nothing is going to change that.

I rolled over on my bed to check the time. 9 o'clock.

I sighed. Today was supposed to be our anniversary. The first time we met in Arkham. A tear slipped. No, I dont want to have anymore water works.

I clicked my control that was on the counter and played the song she singed before she died.

Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

I could never forget that song. I only recorded the favorite parts of mine, that reminded of us.

I Heared walking outside my door. And someone banging outside. Probably another pizza delievry person. Jonathan, Jervis, Ivy, Harley (Yes she is back, only because she lost and got out of Arkham) and Killer croc always order pizza, chinese, or anything for dinner.

I heard a gasp but I wasnt going to even move a muscle in my body.

Someone, alone, stopped in front of my door. A loud bang on it, made me put my hands on my ears. I sighed. I guess I got to open it. Maybe its food for me to get.

I walked slowly up the door, and opened it.

Once I did, I gasped. I thougth...but...no! this must be a dream!

"Hello Edward." she said sweetly.

She is alive!

My jane is back!

But...how?

I must be dreaming. I closed my eyes and then after five mintues, she still there.

This isnt a dream. Its a wish come true.


	2. The new immortal me

My heart beated.

My breath was being hold, and felt wet. I opened my eyes. Everything was blurry and found out that I was under water. I looked frantic and got up. I gasped, and wiped my hand down my face.

Where am I? Wasnt I dead?

But most importantly,

where is Edward?

I saw a shadowy figure, and it kept getting closer to the light. I gasped as I saw who it was.

Ra's Al Ghul.

I heard rumors about him. But never saw him in person. He walked more closely.

"Hello my dear sister." He said. Sister? I'm his sister? No way!

"Um...Hello." I said, awkwardly. He frowned.

"Dont you remember me?" He asked. I shook my head. He sighed and looked down, and then looked back at me. "Well, you are my long lost sister. Our mother, took you away from our father. They divorced." He added.

Then memories came to me. How havent I seen this? How did my mother never tell me this? I looked up at Ra- I mean my brother.

I jumped up and hugged him. He looked startled at first before he hugged me back. I smiled. Tears fell. I finally saw my long lost brother.

I saw another shadow. My brother and I let go. I looked confused and my brother turned around and saw her. I didnt know who she was. Yet, I'm still shocked that I saw my brother here.

"Ah, Talia. Come meet your Aunt Jane." Aunt? So...Thats my niece!? Wow, she's growned.

"Hello, aunt Jane. I'm Taila Al Ghul. Your Niece." She took out her hand for me to shake. I did and we both shaked before we let go.

"I must get you somewhere to go before_ Batman_ can find you." My brother sneered his name. He's right. Its...almost night time out. Taila nodded and moved so that we can go throught the the door and saw a small black car.

I went in the passenger seat and my brother went to the other side. Its weird calling him brother. But I shook the thought as the car started to drive.

We made it to the old warehouse, that I have been in, before I died.

I got out of the car and waved goodbye to my brother. "We will see each other soon." He said. and started to drive off.

I turned around and walked up the steps and took deep breaths before knocking.

Light footsteps came walking towards the door. A womans step, I guess. The door opened to show Posion Ivy. When she saw me. She gasped. "But-But...You...you were-" I shook my head.

"I know I died. But Ra's Al Ghul saved me." She shook her head in disbelief but moved away so that i can get through. Everyone in the living room, including Harley, noticed me, and gasped in shock.

They were about to question when I only gave them one answer. "Ra's Al ghul." They all nodded, but still looked shock. "Is he?" I pointed up towards the stairs. They knew who I was talking about and I nodded.

They all still looked shock. I walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. I heard someone huff and walking towards the door.

Once it was opened. I almost gagged. The smell was horrifying. It smelled like rotten fish, or something rotten dead. I looked up to see Edward. His face with a small beared. Aww, my poor baby. He havent shaved...or shower...or take that smell outside.

"Hello Edward." I said sweetly, without gagging.

He looked down at me, eyes widen. His mouth was tiwtching. All I know what he is thinking, is that Im back.

Tears started to fall and he quickly wiped them before hugging me. I held my breath as I hugged him back. Aww. My edward. I heard sobbing and I patted his back. "Shh...baby its ok. I'm here. Shh, its alright."

He let go and smiled at me. I smiled back and took his hand.

We walked back in his disgusted room and walked towards the bathroom. I pushed him in and tried to get his cloths, but he grabbed my arm and hugged me to him. Edward had totally lost it. My poor, sad, smelly, Edward. "Its ok. I'm not going anywhere. I'm only going to get your cloths and be back ok?" He nodded. "Go get the water ready and I'll be back with clohts." He sighed and let go.

I walked back to the room and found a controller. I clicked a button, and music started. It was the song I singed before I died. I smiled sadly. He recorderd the song I singed to him.

I quickly grabbed his cloths and...undergarments...And walked back in the bathroom. Edward was sitting on the toliet, seat down, and looked up when he saw me. He got up and I put his cloths on the counter of the sink.

"Go take a shower, and I'll be in your room, cleaning off the smell. Alright?" He nodded, not speaking, maybe shocked.

I walked out and heard the him get in the shower.

I started to clean up everything. Whew, what a smell. I put his cloths in his laundry, and picked up the dirty plates, and took out the bugs with a bug spray. Then cleaned everything up.

I saw a picture. No just any picture. Edward and I's picture when we were in my room,our first kiss. But, how did he get it? You know, he can be a sneaky bastered when he is as the Riddler.

I shook my head and put the table on the desktop.

The shower stopped running and Edward came out, clean, un shaved, clean cloths and brushed teeth. I smiled. Now, Edward is back. The Edward I know. I walked to him and hugged him. He hugged me back.

I looked out, it looks like it was almost eleven o'clock pm.

I looked back at edward and kissed him on the cheek.

"I think its time to get to bed." He nodded, and held me to him as we walked to bed. But I needed to grab my cloths that I left in this room, in the drawer next to his. He sat on the bed opening it up, and patted the space next to him, to lay down.

"Edward, I need to get change, It will be quick." He frowned but nodded and I quickly changed in, the bathroom, to my sweats and short sleeved plain blue shirt.

I walked back out and laid down next to Edward and snuggled up next to him. He sighed contently.

I have a lot of explaining to do tomorrow.


End file.
